


New Mind, New Life

by Moonlight91



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements, Vampire and Progenies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was watching Strange Love last night and a thought came into my head; maybe Sookie thought that she was never going to see Bill again after saving him and Bill just left Bon Temps without giving the waitress a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentencing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on fanfiction like back in 2010 and I didn't like where I went with it so I just put it on hold until I could figure something out but life kept getting in the way and I just forgot about this story. I found my old notes on all my True Blood fics recently and decided to fix this up and get some closure with this show. The first few chapters will be the same but the narrative structure and maybe the plot will be different than what I had in mind originally. 
> 
> This takes place in Season 1 and its AU so if any of the characters are a little off its because I'm not following the format of the show, several events will be jumbled up, changed or not included; will try to make the characters as authentic to the best of my abilities ^_^  
> Do Not Own True Blood in any way, all belong to Alan Ball and Charlene Harris

**Ch 1: Sentencing**

The Tribunal consisted of an old parking lot with vampires as far as the eye could see, ranging from the elegantly dressed to the most ordinary looking vampires with a common factor of fangs ascending as each of the prisoners receive their punishments. The Magister sits on the center of the parking lot having just sentenced a vampire to two months of the loss of their fangs for feeding off the human of another, calls in the next case.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, bring me your murderer". Eric drags Bill by the arm quickly moving him to the center of the tribunal to await his fate.

"Believe me, Bill, I don't like this anymore than you", Bill looks at Eric then towards the Magister accepting his upcoming fate.

“William Compton, you have been charged in the murder of a higher life vampire. How do you plead?”

"Magister, I am guilty." He looked at what consisted of a vampire court as they were ready for blood under the direction of the Magister while Eric and Pam being the only vampires who probably had some compassion for him in their own way. Pam appeared to have been bored of being there as Eric was her sire she always would have to follow him whenever he had summoned her.

"Before I make my ruling, elaborate the circumstances of this case"

Tensely turning around at the audience, Bill began to tell his story. "Very well, two nights ago I was visiting Sheriff Eric Northman at his nightclub in Shreveport _Fangtasia,_ was infiltrated by undercover cops who were going to charge vampires with any suspicion of vampire and human feeding. As the police were about gather the patrons; Eric, Pam and I escaped in the back alley in which I was about to go my car, I spotted Longshadow the former bartender nearby. At first glance, it had appeared he was feeding off of a young girl where in closer inspection there had been two other bodies nearby of young girls that had their blood drained and their scent was all over him. I had called Eric to let him know was happening then the girl was screaming where it seemed Longshadow’s glamour had worn off and he began to rape her at the same time draining her life away. I had pulled him off of her and we started to struggle and in a moment of pure rage, I grabbed a nearby piece of wood staking him with Eric and Pam witnessing it.”

The entire Tribunal gasped at Bill's story while Pam and Eric rolled their eyes in disgust reliving it as they were hearing it.

Laughing at what he just heard, the Magister flew his cane up in a raised voice "You killed a higher life form for the sake of a pathetic human! You broke an ancient and fundamental law, decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history...very bad, very very bad".

"Magister, I had no other choice; besides, he was stealing from Eric"

As soon as Bill mentioned the theft, the Magister immediately knew there was more to the case than a vampire murdering another to save a human. "Sheriff"

"Magister it’s true; Longshadow was a thief and a liar. Over the past few months, women had begun to go missing from _Fangtasia_ turning up days later with their blood drained, bringing to the attention of the human law enforcement which was part of the reason why the cops arrived that night. He was ruining my business.

"The business part; that is serious offense"

Bill defend back; "My sole purpose at _Fangtasia_ that night had been to glamour any humans who could have given any information about what was going on. It was discovered the one of the human bartenders was Longshadow’s’ accomplice regarding the theft telling us everything that had happened, tell him Eric"

"Yes, Bill is an investigator to the Queen of Louisiana and was there only because I asked for his help" declared Eric.

"To protect your wealth" said the Maigister

"To protect my wealth, yes….Magister, the human exposure is very _valuable_ in _Fangtasia_ " said Eric

"Humans exist to serve us, that is there only value" proclaimed the Magister

Without a second glance, Bill had said what may had been his death sentence; "There are those among us who think differently"

A wave of shock had hurled in the Tribunal as the Magister began to show a limited patience, "Are you questioning my authority? I am the Magister, I was trained in the Inquisition and I am the Judicator for every vampire territory in North America...As the humans you love more than your own kind would say...BACK YOUR SHIT DOWN!

Feeling insulted without given a chance to explain, Bill tries to walk up to the Magister but Eric gets to him before he did something regretful.

Already made a decision for the appropriate punishment, the Magister makes his decree "Well you haven't bored me, that works in your favor; and you seem to be obedient to your sheriff"

Eric makes his defense glancing at Bill and back again to the Magister "For the most part; when it matter, yes he is"

"The usual sentence is 5 years in a coffin chained with sliver. Which time, your body will be leather and stick, you will probably go insane. However, I'm feeling very creative."

Bill gave a quick glance at Eric who was ready to set the chains on Bill realizing his fate.

“ _What does it matter, death by the silver chains seems an appropriate punishment for one who has killed mercilessly for many decades.”_

Minutes later, a red 1963 mustang convertible drives up pulling about a few inches from Bill, stopping Eric from setting the chains up, "According to our records, you have no nest, prefer to consort with humans; you have lost your sense of priorities. William Compton, you owe us a life."

Bill turns around seeing young girl forcibly getting out of the trunk of the car; his senses were distorted as he to decide which choice of punishment would be better to receive _. She is so young; I can't do this to her for any faults that she may have, no one deserves to die like this._ At closer inspection, Bill got a better look at the young girl realizing the circumstance that he was now in.

_"It can't be...I know this girl"_


	2. Last Rites

"You owe us a life..."

 _No matter what my punishment could be, I could not bear having an innocent life become my progeny. Every year I have tried to tell myself that I am not Lorena because no one deserves this fate that was forced on me....Perhaps there was an outside force mocking me for bringing the waitress who foolishly saved my life in Bon Temps nearly two weeks earlier into a nest of bloodthirsty vampires_.

The Magister’s words kept replaying over and over as Bill walked towards his “punishment”. Viewing Sookie Stackhouse in his presence made Bill want to commit the true death at that very moment as he knew there was no escape for the girl who had put her completely trust in him once before.

“No…Magister put me in the coffin".

At this point, the entire court was waiting for a result but was enjoying the circumstances of this as a vampire normally either accepts the punishment or ends up dead in a desperate attempt to escape. Outright trying to bargain their punishment even going so far as to make blasphemous comments was entertaining enough, even Eric paid close enough attention as to what was going on. Eric always found Bill interesting for a supposedly “progressive” vampire where he would have assumed being a maker would have been the best thing for a vampire who wanted to do mainstreaming as part of a norm for vampires after The Great Revelation.

Sookie looked around scared and confused, crying while having little steps around practically begging for someone to help her. Her white dress was torn and dirty mistaken for a nightgown at first glance but she did not look like a fangbanger. She saw Bill immediately recognizing him who looked pained as they gave each other another glance, once she had seen him with a sense of amazement and wonder now replaced with fear.

Knowing her ability to use telepathy on vampires is not going to help her, she hoped to make a plea against the Magister maybe even at Bill to show some type of mercy.

"Please…..I don't wanna die, I was trying to get my brother out of trouble; I'm a good girl, a simple waitress in a small town bar close to Monroe. There's no point in keeping me here because you can glamour me and let me go where I won't remember any of this."

All the Magister could do was laugh at her; as though her pleas were insignificant _._

Bill continued to assess the situation trying to find a solution. Had he any blood in his body, the Magister’s laugh would have already made him boil. _I had already killed a higher life form, killing the Magister would not have meant anything to me if it meant saving Sookie's life._

"There's no help for you, child….meet your maker"

Finally Sookie had calmed down, turning towards Bill.

_Sookie had no idea what kind of crime she had committed. There might have been a higher being out there who would have believed she deserved this, I wanted to be rational in that thought and come up with a scenario perhaps she had always wanted to be a vampire or this was a woman who craved adventure in her life. Who was I kidding? Nothing I could justify myself would be acceptable towards her. After staring me with surprised, I knew she immediately recognized me as the first vampire she ever met._

"You wanna torture anyone, torture me. I beg you to let her go; she’s an innocent who won’t accept her fate even committing the true death before the week is out".

"You can quit stalling; whether you like it or not, she will be turned. If not by you then by anyone of these hungry volunteers, but there's no fun in being a willing maker. Oh and glamouring is strictly forbidden"

Accepting the inevitable, Bill kneeled down looking at Sookie directly in the eye looking as helpless as he was in this moment. "Bill….please help me" _I wanted to hold her, to reassure her everything will be alright where this was all a dream. But I knew it was too late as I grabbed her by the chin, making sure that she was able to see my face as I turned her. She smiled at me with her gap teeth that I found to be enchanting where she appeared to be accepting of her fate._

"You did say that vampires turn on those who trusted them. Funny, I liked you so much that I had hoped to have seen you again. It's okay, I know God will protect me." Sookie closed her eyes being at peace for the first time in weeks.

"I hate to interrupt but you two have plenty of time to chat after she's turned." Proclaimed the Magister much to Bill’s annoyance

Bill unleashed his fangs continuing to pray she would be spared but he had known years ago God was deaf the pleas of the damned.

“Forgive me Sookie"

_I sank my teeth onto her neck and began to drink from her. Most blood was of similar taste depending on the diet of the person but Sookie’s blood was almost in a way I couldn’t describe as….intoxicating. It was as though drinking water for the first time in life both sweet and refreshing. The entire tribunal must have suspected it as well for most of them including Eric and Pam were beginning to lose control just by the smell of her. Even my own self- control started to dwindle as I kept draining and enjoying this delicious blood until I realized that she was nearly dead…._

8888888888

Sometime later, Bill found a spot in the nearby woods outside of Shreveport to bury Sookie. He saw the years she would never have flashing across his mind, she would have been married to a wonderful man who would have given her beautiful children even picturing her pregnant hosting a thanksgiving party outside of her home at dusk surrounded by her friends and family eating fried turkey. Hope and dreams he had stolen from her which led him to remembering the gap-tooth smile she gave him before turning her. The kind a child gives to a parent before they are going to perform a task. In some way, Bill theorized the smile was given to him as though Sookie wanted this to happen even putting complete trust in him. Eric arrived soon after to “help him” complete the transformation. He didn’t have to say much but Bill knew that the Viking had a found a twisted amusement in this.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't have a disgusting soft spot for humans. Honestly, I can't understand how Sophie Anne tolerates you." By now Bill already had his patience broken, he would have cared if Eric had decided to kill him for disobedience.

"Then next time ask her to get someone else to do your fucking dirty work." _I wished you would leave me alone, As much as I have to accept you are my sheriff Eric, any respect I have of you is becoming rather limited._

Eric looked down at the girl giving her a better glance. She was still dirty but could have access that she was a beautiful woman; petite and blonde with a golden tan skin. Exactly his type but she may have been a bit skinny for his liking. "Pity, I wished you had chosen the coffin; I myself would have been honored to have been this woman's maker. We could share her if you like or I know how much you love mainstreaming, so I could her keep with me in _Fangtasia_ ; I'm sure Pam would love to have a little helper. I believe you called her ‘Sookie’……."

"No thank you; she deserves to have some form humanity, none of which she can find in _Fangtasia_."

At this point Eric now became tired of his sanctimonious companion. "Drop the act Compton, who was she?"

"Her name **is** Sookie Stackhouse, she's a waitress in a small town near Monroe, you were there when she said this" _Eric doesn't know about my incident in Bon Temps so explaining the strange taste that I felt in drinking her blood from her was not on my high priorities_

"Interesting, since she didn’t give her name.” Eric got him but Bill was not ready to confess anything.

Eric could see there was something Bill was not telling him and seeing him squirm to silence was the cherry in what had been an interesting night. “Fine I will eventually find out you whether you tell me or not. Besides being a maker very rewarding; your Sookie will even call you a hero one day."

"She trusted me to help her and I have destroyed her life. Everyone that she's ever known has been taken away from her. How does that make me a hero?" _No matter how this was going to work out, getting though to Eric was not going to help this process go any faster or ease my conscious._

"That's touching, but dawn's approaching". Eric picked Sookie, placing her gently on the burial plot, Bill was a bit happy that Eric was at least considerate. Once Bill jumped in, Eric buried them until all Bill could see was earth in every direction. Eric’s laughter became faint as the last thing Bill could make was "Hur söt är ironi".

Bill then turned to embrace Sookie tightly tucking a hair behind her ear letting the pull of dawn give him his daily rest.

_Now that she touch earth; tomorrow night, Sookie Stackhouse becomes vampire._


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, characters are going to slightly altered for story purposes so if I made a character against what was shown as canon it makes sense for how the story had to work. 
> 
> Do not own True Blood at all...just borrowing the story from AB and CH although I would take better care of them than they did

"Seriously Tara, Jason’s gonna be the death of me. Because he won’t return Dawn’s calls, she’s taking it out on me. Today she practically gypped me out of $60 on tips.” Sookie is not what would be considered a regular drinker but during a hot evening, a cold bottle cured her of a stressful day. Tara needed to make sure she had gone over her limit as Gran would have scolded them both for not behaving like ladies.

 ** _This is some Jerry Springer shit that Jason has gotten himself into_** _;_ Tara thought as she took another drink wanting to help her friend in dealing with the latest crisis. "Seriously Sook, I don’t know how you deal with her; everyone knows Dawn can be a total bitch.” Sookie gave Tara a scolding look reminding Tara she needed to watch her language in Sookie’s presence causing to Tara to roll her eyes. “How sure is she that the kid's his? I mean, they did hook up a few times but you know how Dawn is."

"I don’t know and it's really not my place to judge them but I'm worried how Gran's taking this. After last week with Jason being accused of murdering Maudette Pickens, she’s hasn’t been feeling well.” Both decided not to talk about any more bad news decided to enjoy the evening on the porch. Neither weren’t sure how long had it been since they had spent time together catching up as Sookie had recently been working overtime but with Tara now working in Merlotte’s, it became easier for both to look out for each other.

Tara checked her watching already rushing out of the bench, "Damn it! Listen Sook, as much as I want to spend the night gossiping; Sam's gonna kill me if I don't report my ass within the next 10 minutes"

"That's cool, do you need a ride?" Sookie tried not to sound needy but alcohol had begun to affect her.

"It’s cool, I only had one beer. You need a life anyway. Enjoy the rest of your night off."

"I'm sure **TCM** will still be playing something when I get back, but if you insist. See you tomorrow." The girls hugged each other goodbye with Tara already leaving towards her car when Sookie picked up the remaining bottles laughing to herself. _I wish she would tell me she's been sleeping with Sam instead of lying to me. Does she think I won’t understand? Really am happy for her and Sam if it is serious although it might be from Tara’s end._

Sookie went back into the house finding her grandmother in the kitchen in her nightgown and reading her recent Danielle Steel novel. Gran took off her glasses giving Sookie a welcoming smile that always gave made Sookie feel better which embarrassed her a bit walking inside slightly drunk.

"Hey Gran, are you going to be up for a little while?"

"You worry about me too much. Why don’t you do what Tara said and call some friends up?" Sookie knew Gran had meant well but she was not in the mood for her social status to be reminded. “Can’t help it that no one wants to talk to me because of Jason’s drama with Dawn”. Sookie closed her mouth when she saw Gran’s face change from her bubbly demeanor to a sullen expression.

“I understand, you have been tired lately. Have a good night” Sookie felt a bit guilty in snapping at her grandmother but tried not to think too much of it. She kissed her goodnight and went up to the living room watching some television until was sure the kitchen light was turned off…  

**Three Days Later**

The funeral of Adele Stackhouse had been the largest even in Bon Temp over the last two years. Nearly everyone in town arrived to pay their respects to a woman who was described as the living embodiment of a saint.

Sookie had been the one who found her the next morning after Tara left, completely peaceful on her bed. The doctor confirmed Adele had died of a heart attack late into the night, which became apparent when it was revealed she had been recently taking blood thinners. Throughout the first day, Sam and Tara continued to reassure Sookie it wasn’t her fault because she would constantly remember the memory she had of Gran causing her to break down. With the help of Sam, Tara and Lafayette, Sookie made the funeral arrangements according to what Gran had wanted. The wake was simple affair with Stackhouse closest friends arriving to the residence either bring food more consistent for a BBQ potluck rather than a funeral. Lafayette kept reminding Tara and Sookie not to eat much of the food because it wasn’t made out of love, even going as far as smacking Tara’s hand as she was about to put some of the cornbread brought by the busybody Maxine Fortenberry. Sookie was grateful for their assistance as Jason spent the last three days blaming her even accusing his sister of killing their grandmother. Lafayette had to be forced to kick Jason out of the house telling him not to come back until the burial which shocked most of the townspeople when Jason started to knock punch Lafayette’s car as though it was tinfoil.

For the services, several of the members from the Bon Temps Baptist Church sang several hymns which Sookie always knew was her Gran’s favorite. Father Gabriel had tried his best in reciting his sermon without resorting to tears as it was evident he would miss Adele for her vibrant personality but for dedication to the church. Sookie noticed around the service all of her friends and people who at times she was sure had loved Adele. Jason had been sitting with Dawn, a bit unusual but Sookie thought nothing of it, although she noticed Jason had been looking agitated. Several rows were Lafayette, Tara, Sam, Arlene, Rene, the kids and Hoyt with his mother. It had given Sookie a small comfort to see Hoyt as he would always give a friendly welcome to anyone who needed it. However, her comfort was quickly ruined when Sookie let her guard down and started to hear the thoughts and whispers (disgusting her as they literally thought she couldn’t hear) of Maxine Fortenberry along with friends who were suppose to be Gran’s closest friends.

**_Those stupid Stackhouse kids got no one to blame but themselves. The shock of her grandson whose too much of a coward to pay child support accused of murder along with having a dumbass freak for a granddaughter killed poor Adele._ **

" ** _I heard Sookie nearly killed Mac Rattray but throwing a chain on his neck to help a fanger."_**

" ** _He probably hypnotized her; you know they could do that"_**

**_Adele was a true lady, it ain't her fault the grandchildren are bad seeds…_ **

**_“There’s also the other granddaughter who’s a prostitute and drug addict.”_ **

**_“I remember her, the one who disappeared from rehab last year after Adele paid for it? Not surprised there’s nothing but bad blood in the Stackhouse clan”_ **

Finally hearing so much broke Sookie’s self-control _._ "SHUT UP!!!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Gran always had a bad heart. If you people have any decency then GET HELL OUT!"

Before she could hear anyone else's thoughts; Sookie quickly ran out of the cemetery not carrying if she had tripped on any rocks on the way. She made it home landing on the couch and started to cry. _I knew what people thought about me but I just want to be alone; Jason would probably insult me for running out like a scared little girl and I don’t care._

Alone in her thoughts, Sookie hadn’t notice the footsteps heading towards her direction. She felt strong hands touching her shoulders when she turned and saw Sam had been tearing a little as she hugged him crying into his shirt while he started to cradle her for comfort.

"I liked how you told them off. Some the well-known assholes have already left" _Not really what I wanted to hear but I still kept crying_. "Cher, it wasn't your fault. Remember the doctors said that she died peacefully in her sleep; there was nothing any of us could have done. Please know that Adele loved you and is in a better place.”

Her crying lead Sookie to start hiccupping to calm down, she was happy to be in Sam’s embrace even though she knew the tension between them has been awkward between them for the past two weeks. "I want to believe that, but I'm just sick and tired of being blamed for everything." She hugged Sam again, noticing something strange as he felt warmer than most people. Although Sookie wanted to think it was probably due to the heat, no matter this was where she wanted to be.

**_You are so beautiful and frail; I would do anything to protect you._ **

Before Sookie realized what was happening, Sam began to kiss her; his lips felt warm and moist with Sookie invited her mouth towards his. He continued moving his hands towards her back, holding onto the zipper and unzipping her dress. She gently pulled him off of her feeling guilty as she can hear Sam’s thoughts loud and clear. “Wait, I can’t do this.” You’re my boss and friend, I just can’t. _I suspected he may have had a crush on me for a while even letting it slip about a week ago but I valued our friendship a lot. I also happen to like my job too much to have a fling with my boss._

Feeling guilty, Sam backed away from her, "I'm sorry but you must know how I feel."

Between Sam and her grandmother, Sookie began to have a headache and all she wanted was to be alone. "It’s not fair for you to say this to either me or Tara. I know you two are going out, please understand I can only ever be a friend to you.”

"I don't love Tara, she knows that. I'm not asking right now but please give me a chance."

 _Oh my god; I just lost my grandmother. Sam being a love sick puppy to me was not what I needed right now._ "Please leave.

Sam left without saying a word (or even thinking one). There had been so much Sookie could have taken in one day, she went up to her room taking the valium pill Lafayette had left in her nightstand earlier in the day and cried herself to sleep.

88888888

_RING RING_

Sookie awoke to the loud sounds of her phone from the nightstand. Slightly groggy from her sleep, she picked it up wondering who was calling her so late. “Hello”

_My phone had forgotten to be turned off but I did know who would be calling me so late._

"Is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse? This is the Shreveport Police Department. I'm calling in regards to a Jason Stackhouse."

 _Jason and the police? What kind of trouble did Jason get himself into?_ "Yes this is her, is my brother okay?''

"He's fine ma'am, but I'm afraid there was a house party in uptown Shreveport which got raided for distribution of vampire blood. Jason was one of guests taken in for questioning as he was found in possession of the substance leaving him nearly incapacitated as he was resisting arrest. He's a bit incoherent right now but will up out of it shortly."

 _Damn it Jason_! “I'll be over there shortly"….

 _As I as driving from the dusty road to Shreveport, I realized it would take two maybe three hours to get there and back. I can’t even be pissed off at him.. More like I want to see him murdered and his body chopped up in little pieces. The only things coming into my head were **"Why am I bailing Jason out?"**_ and **_"Since when did he start drinking vampire blood?"_**

 _Finally made it to Shreveport and my tire pulls a flat. It wouldn't have been a problem if I knew the area or if my phone hadn’t died. “_ Great…..there's no way my night can get any worse." _At the distance, I saw a man and woman in what looked like a Mustang Buick wearing dark suits. Finally, a stroke of luck!_

_By the time I got to the car, I heard a curdling scream. What became odd was that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts but the dark suited couple appeared to be fine. Until I got a good look at a dead body on the side of the front door and some blood on the suit of the man. Due to a previous encounter I had not too long ago, it took me all of two second to figure out that they were vampires._

"Oh fudge." _The dark man saw me, he looked pissed and hungry. I tried to run but the woman was right in front of me, she grabbed me and stuffed to the trunk of the Buick as though I was a sack of potatoes._

_As the car drove off. Images of Gran came into my head along with Sam, Tara and even Jason; maybe this was karma for the way I treated my grandmother or because someone out there thinks I am so evil to deserve the miseries of the world. Even while I was screaming and kicking, at the same time accepting this would be my last moments on earth._

“Please God send someone to save me….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sookie...she never gets a break. Glad that you all like the story so far...REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^  
> gh...Look forward to more reviews THANK YOU!


	4. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long updates, I tend to suffer from writer’s block where it takes a while to figure out what I am doing then I start to over analyze if something should be deleted, edited and it just gets into a mess. I also apologize for the lack of Bill in the previous chapter (something I am shocked to hear…) but makin up for it with this new chapter.

Bill came back with a six pack of True Blood to find the dirt had not been disturbed. He had been up for nearly hour but for a new vampire the transformation process can sometimes be difficult. There wasn’t an exact timeline when a vampire arose; it could take minutes or hours after the sun sets. Once Bill witnessed a turning in Marrakesh just after World War II in which the maker started comparing it to when a woman is in labor. The difficulty however is the longer the process would take; the new vampire’s stability gets called into question.

He started becoming frustrated, checking his wristwatch what felt like every 10 minutes at every possible chance waiting for Sookie to wake up. The sun had already been set for about nearly three hours, making the situation even stranger.

_Already half past ten, if Sookie's not up soon, she will die from the lack of fresh blood._

Another possibility Bill had not considered was Sookie going mad from the traumatic effects of being turned against her will. He remembered there were days during his first year he was having nightmares of when Lorena turned him all ending with meeting the true death or his family being killed by Lorena as he hopelessly watched. While it was easier for families to be reunited than it was in his time, he could not wish for Sookie to be an outcast should her personality had changed.

Looking at his wristwatch once again, Bill would normally consider himself a patient man where even he was surprised at how much trouble this was taking for Sookie to raise. Opening up a bottle, Bill sipped the metallic drink and waited

The dirt remained undisturbed…..

Sometimes later, the ground moved with a hand reaching out from underground. The dirt began to separate as Sookie forcefully clawed her way out of the plot. Disheveled in an out of body state, everything around her started to spin with all the voices mumbling all at once suddenly stopping. As she opened her eyes, Sookie now felt at peace for the first time in her 25 years of existence where there was nothing around her which she only felt when she needed to completely concentrate on not reading minds, a workout which usually left her mentally exhausted at the end of the day. She turned and saw Bill sitting right across from her nonchalantly drinking a bottle of the synthetic blood.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse" moving forward putting his hand towards Sookie’s direction to help her out of the ground.

 _Oh my lord, I must be dreaming. Bill but I don’t understand. I feel fine but….my hands!_ Sookie noticed her arms were deathly pale; she touched her face as she moved down towards her mouth in what appeared to be fangs coming out. Suddenly everything came flooding back; the phone call for Jason, the vampires witnessing a medieval style trial. Nothing made sense to Sookie other than she felt clammy and Bill the vampire whose life she had saved two weeks prior was standing right in front of her in equal footing appearing both amazed and saddened by her.

"What have you done to me?" Sookie wailed, she felt a murderous rage. She went up to Bill grabbing him by the shirt with strength she never knew she possessed wanting nothing more than to shove onto the plot and stake him using her teeth. Bill calmed her down grabbing her by the hands pushing her off of him, his guilt already now becoming too much.

“I killed one of my kind last week, as a condition of my punishment you were the unfortunate I was forced to make vampire” Bill could see as he was telling explaining this to her, Sookie eyes began to become expressive as she was now both shocked and disgusted by him. He thought back to the girl he met at the bar in Bon Temps who looked at him with amazement now suddenly viewing him as the monster he really was.

“So now I am one of you” still comprehending everything

“Yes”

“Why”

“Because you were unlucky. If it were at all possible, I would find a way to everything back. I am deeply sorry Sookie”. Sookie started to cry at the realization she was no longer human even dead where remembering how she lost her grandmother only days earlier. She didn’t want to hear anything which was coming out of Bill’s mouth and wished he gave her the kindness of letting her end it now. She started to dry her tears when she noticed right away the watery substance had a bit of a red tint to it. Touching her face again, she now realized her eyes was no longer excreting water but blood.

“Another part of my new curse?

“Vampires feed on blood, your entire body lives on it therefore when you cry you will be excreting blood. I can’t explain the mechanics of it very well but it’s part of what we are. Curse for some, lifestyle for others, at some point we all learn to make the most of it.” Handing her a synthetic blood bottle. “Your skin can regain some color once you have some fresh blood. Here drink".

She drinks the bottle blood spitting it out of her mouth before absorbing the taste, "How can you drink this? This disgusting crap was worth coming out of the coffin for? gross!" Ignoring her usual Southern ladylike manner, Sookie spat out the remaining blood using her arm as a napkin.

Wiping his face from the blood Sookie spat out not, Bill tried not to be amused at how Sookie reacted but he couldn’t help but smile at her. "It's not always that bad, sometimes the taste can be tolerable. You need to keep your strength; most new vampires don't survive within a year unless they drink the appropriate amount of blood."

“I saved your life and you repay it by turning me!!! Did it ever occur to you I may have had a life before you turned me? A loving family? Boyfriend? Or friends? All who would be pretty pissed off if I'm either missing and/or dead."

"Weren't you listening? I had no choice! Had I not been the one who turned you, someone else with fewer scruples would have done it and maybe even killed you after you have risen. Not all vampire are like me Sookie, I am trying to help you in the best way I can think of”

Each were now beyond frustrated at one another, Sookie tries to walk away but see Bill in front of her a few minutes later. She got a good look at him tonight and Bill was not looking her like dinner but perplexed. “How did you end up being a simple waitress in Bon Temps to becoming a human sacrifice at a vampire tribunal?"

"That's none of your damn business. Please you can take me home?"

“You have my word, I will take you home. First you need be properly fed.”

She complied took Bill’s aide. They walked down the woods a bit further until reaching Bill's midnight-blue BMW when Sookie noticed a pink shopping bag in the back seat. Thinking it a strange accessory, she opened the car door to inspect the bag containing a white silk 1950s style dress with a red leaf pattern and a halter top.

"Your mourning dress was exposed to the elements for the last two days. Wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible, hope it fits."

She noticed there were two more bags containing boxes of accessories for the dress. _He even got me make up, underwear, a hairpin and shoes!!! Wait is this La Perla?_ She was stunned in seeing the red silk lingerie as too beautiful to even put on. _If Bill thinks I'm gonna sleep with him as payment then he's got another thing coming_ , "Thank you, can you give me some privacy?"

"Take all the time you need". When Sookie was sure Bill was out of sight, she annoyingly picked up the bag and began to undress….

Walking further into the woods Bill wanted this night to end and find a way to make sure Sookie was well provided for, he felt a chipper on his phone which was not the news he wanted at the moment. He checked to see a text from the last person he needed.

**_What is this I hear about you being a maker? Will be in Louisiana the following week. Don’t be late_ **

Bill texted backed to the recipient letting them know he wouldn’t be late when meeting at their usual place of rendezvous. He went up to a tree needing to think for a little while, the air was crisp and cold something he missed feeling from his human days. He knew much has changed since his turning where with Sookie, she could adjust pretty quickly. In a sense he envied this of her where she can live with her family while he spent the remainder of their lives in hiding only visiting when he buried is son three years after the war ended with Lorena reminding him Caroline needed to believe him dead. The worse crime was when he saw Sarah dying from cancer in a Baton Rouge hospital. His lovely girl who would always make him the gallant hero in her doll games was wasting away as she pleaded, screaming he turn her and in which he couldn’t in good conscious. He would always tell himself he did the right thing even as he glamoured her during those final moments; believing she was seeing the ghost of her father who was waiting to take her to mama and Thomas so they would be a family again. The last image he had of Sarah was her brown eyes being at peace as she was ready to leave; she kissed his cheek and went to sleep staying by her side until he no longer felt a pulse. Lorena never asked him about it which he was thankful for but the pleas would always haunt him. Knowing he failed his children in the past, Bill knew with certainty he would fail his child of the present.

A bit later on, he finally went back to the car in the awe of what appeared before him. Sookie wearing the outfit he bought her along with her hair tied up in a bun with a butterfly shaped diamond barrette. She looked stunning smiling back at him with her adorable gap tooth grin happy to see him.

Sookie curtsied at him as Bill bowed back, “shall we” Complying, they got into the car and took off. The drive was quiet as best neither was saying anything to one another where even Sookie was worried she would violate personal space by turning on the radio. Bill kept his eyes on the road while Sookie started to look out the window. Unable to stand the silence; Sookie turned towards him, "Where exactly we going?"

"Fangtasia, it's a vampire bar in Shreveport run by Eric the sheriff of Area 5. Whenever a vampire is turned or moves to an area, they need to quickly report to their sheriffs as a sign of allegiance.”

"You seem to have friends in high places"

Chucking at her comment, "The only time I need to see Eric is if he summons me or by my part, pure desperation. Here we are". They drove up to Fangtasia which was just as crowded for its usual nights. Getting out of the car, they walked passed a few patrons who were amazed by the sight of them when stopped as Pam greeted them at the door.

"Hello Bill, Eric's been expecting you. The baby looks delicious, she would look better in lavender.” Pam winked back.

“Sookie this is Pam, Eric’s progeny and partner of this establishment”

Sookie raised her hand towards her “please to meet you ma’am” Pam looked at her up and down and smiled when Sookie put her hand back easing her smile. Pam took Bill and Sookie into the back door leading into Eric's office.

"I'll tell him you're here." Pam left them alone as Sookie felt slightly unease at the murmured thought in the main room and from Pam's flirtation towards her.

"Pam’s a century old and still continues to scare people as a friendly gesture." Both were interrupted by a door opening

"If I remember correctly, didn't you say bringing Sookie to Fangtasia would 'completely destroy her humanity'.” Eric walk into the office kissed Sookie's hand revealing his fangs as he saw Sookie, “I'm Eric by the way." Irritating Bill revealing his fangs as Eric showed his.

 _Oh for heaven sakes can the testosorome level in this room be any louder?_ Sookie just went into the corner to wait for the business meeting to end.

"Sookie needs to be fed, can you arrange for a human donor sometime soon.”

"Now Bill, you know it's illegal for feeding in a public area, human law enforcement already raided twice this month.

"I will supervise her. Pam can also make sure the situation doesn't get out of hand."

Annoyed at the display she was seeing, Sookie got in between them. "Can you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here? In case you two haven't noticed, I don't like being dragged into a trashy nightclub and being experimented on as if I were some prized cow."

Sookie's fangs extended as Eric led out a chuckle. "I'm going to enjoy this….Pam! Escort Sookie to the dungeon and tell the wenches  near the bar they will each receive $500 dollars for any 'services' you two can dream up."

Minutes after Pam and Sookie left, Eric went up to his safe getting five stacks of 100 dollar bills giving them to Bill shocked at the amount. "That's over 2,500 dollars; Sookie cannot drink from five women. All the blood on her first night can end her into a feeding frenzy"

"I'm not letting our greedy progenies have all the fun. I was about to have to have my dinner when you showed up. You must be hungry, my treat…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Eric has in mind...


End file.
